I LOVE Weddings!
by CaptainTish
Summary: Jack gets word of Will and Elizabeth's upcoming nuptials. COMPLETE.


**I LOVE Weddings!**

**Author's Note:** Jack gets word of Will and Elizabeth's pending nuptials. This is a stand-alone story, but can also be read as a sequel to Wedding Preparations.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I'm not making profit from this. Any resemblance to real locations or people is purely intentional! That's why it's called fanfiction. Captain Yates of the _Silly Mermaid_ is mine.

* * *

Morning dawned in the Caribbean. A ship with black sails unfurled, glided across the waves. At the helm stood a certain Captain Jack Sparrow, compass in one hand, humming softly to himself. The previous day they had relieved a Spanish merchant vessel of several crates of the finest Caribbean rum, and that made Jack a very happy pirate, indeed. Life was good.  
  
"Sail ho!" came a shout from the crow's nest. Jack frowned slightly, taking out his spyglass. Peering through it, he saw a small, decrepit schooner flying British colors. "Gibbs!" he barked.  
  
"Aye, Cap'n?" Gibbs came ambling up to the captain.  
  
Jack handed him the spyglass. "Am I seeing things again or is that not our friend Yates' ship? It's looking a little the worse for wear."  
  
Gibbs, after looking through the glass, nodded. "Aye, that's the _Silly Mermaid_, alright. And it's seen better days. Yates should have picked a better name when he got 'er. 'Tis frightful bad luck to name your ship when you've been drinking."  
  
"Set an intercept course. We'll see if he has our shipment ready - didn't expect to see 'im until Tortuga next week." A smile came to Jack's face at the thought of his favorite town.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................  
  
It didn't take long for the two ships to come up alongside each other.  
  
"Ahoy!" called Jack. "Permission to come aboard." Not bothering to actually wait for permission he swung over, followed by Gibbs. Landing somewhat unsteadily on the foredeck, he looked around, taking in his surroundings. "Been through a hurricane recently? Your ship isn't lookin' too good, mate."  
  
Captain Yates of the _Silly Mermaid_ looked slightly sheepish. "Actually, we had a little run-in with pirates. Took all our cargo, they did."  
  
Jack's eyes darkened. "My swords?"  
  
Yates nodded. "Aye, 'fraid so."  
  
"Bloody pirates," Jack muttered. "Those swords were made by Will Turner, the finest swordsmith in the Caribbean, and a personal friend of mine."  
  
"Turner made those swords? I thought he was just the delivery boy."  
  
"No, he's a fine swordsman. You'd never know it from lookin' at him."  
  
"Well, about the lad.....He sent along a message for you." With this, Yates started for his cabin, waving for Jack to follow him.  
  
The captain's cabin was a mess, but Yates went straight to the top right drawer of the writing desk, and took out a small envelope. He passed it to Jack, who took it with a curious expression. He smiled with satisfaction when he saw that it was adressed to _**CAPTAIN **Jack Sparrow.  
_  
...........................................................................................................................................  
  
Back on the _Pearl_, Jack headed into his quarters to read the note. Opening it, he saw that it was a piece of cream-colored parchment with especially fancy script.  
  
_Governer Weatherby Swann  
is proud to announce  
the wedding  
of his daughter,  
Elizabeth Swann  
to  
William Turner II,  
on the 18th of June, 1672.  
_  
As Jack read the notice, a slow smile spread across his face. "So, the whelp and the rum-hater are tyin' the knot. Didn't take 'em long." He smirked. "I'm sure old Governor Swann would have a conniption fit if he knew they sent an announcement to a pirate via a smuggler." A thoughtful expression crossed his face. "Since they went to all the trouble of sending me word........" He grinned, and strode out onto the deck.  
  
"Gibbs! Set a course for Port Royal."  
  
Author's Note: PLEASE review! That was the first time I've ever attempted to write Jack, and I want to know how I did. Jack's a difficult character to write. Anyway, if I get any reviews I'll just be completely thrilled, because that's the only way I know if any of you are reading this! So please review! 


End file.
